


This Boy is a Bottom

by oceanographybullshit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanographybullshit/pseuds/oceanographybullshit
Summary: While drunk and wearing a Keith jacket, I apparently promised a Lance cosplayer a list of reasons why Keith is the top in the relationship. After three days of them whining about wanting their list, I sent them this. In order to make it easy to share, I am dumping it here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axskye on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Axskye+on+Instagram).



> Completed in about 3 hours with some time dedicated to gathering my own data, I present to you my not fully fleshed out argument

  
THIS BOY IS A BOTTOM  
A critical dissection of the interactions of Keith and Lance in regards to who takes the lead in the bedroom  
By Marie (Mar) B.   
Edited by: Kaitlin (Kaitie) L. and Zoe M.

Dedicated to Instagram user Axskye

 

Thesis statement: Keith, not Lance, would be the top in a sexual relationship between the two men, due to traits of piloting, personal insecurities of Lance’s, and Keith’s overall nature.  

 

Argument Points:

  1. Traits required to pilot the Red Lion
  2. Lance’s personal insecurities
  3. Keith



 

Sources cited in the following argument:

  * Voltron Legendary Defender Wiki 
  * Voltron Legendary Defender Netflix Show



_Disclaimer: There is some argument as to if Wiki can be used as a source. All the wiki information I use is just summary of show events or paraphrasing of show quotes and ones I do consider to be accurate._

Consulted:

  * Kaitlin L. (English Major and main editor) 
  * Logan M. (Angry drunk Keith enthusiast) 



 

Exhibit A.

 

 

_(Pictured above: Episode one of Voltron where Allura describes the traits needed to pilot each lion. Lance, lacking any self discipline, interrupts Allura so we do not know what the Blue Lion’s temperament is like.)_

 

**Argument One: The Red Lion**

Before laying out this particular argument, I would like to point out two details about Lance’s Blue Lion. Firstly, Lance and his lion connected almost instantly and without any urging; Lance followed all instructions given to him by his Lion.  Secondly, the Blue Lion is on the bottom when Voltron is formed. If you are gonna point out here that Lance is on the bottom: true, but Keith is just an arm and I am referring to placement that I personally find amusing. Does an arm make you more of a top? I don’t know, my dude, but I can tell you it's not an argument _against_ Keith.

When talking about the Red Lion, it is important to note its minor character arc in the first episode. Allura (see Exhibit A) puts a great deal of emphasis on the need to tame and “master” the Red Lion. The Paladin who operates Red needs to have a strong will and a reliance on instincts. According to the Voltron Legendary Defender Wikipedia for Keith, “he is the only Paladin capable of handling the Red Lion due to their shared ferocious and rebellious natures.” The Wiki page for the Red Lion specifically states: “The Red Lion is very temperamental making it difficult for its Paladin to tame. In fact, Keith almost lost his life before the Red Lion submitted to his will.” In order for Keith to master the Red Lion - a plot point older fans of Voltron are still salty about - he would have to be the more dominant among the two characters. We can conclude from visual and canonical evidence that Keith has the skills necessary to take control and be a dominant character, especially with an unruly party (i.e. Lance).  

 

* * *

 

 

 Exhibit B.

Exhibit C. 

 

**Argument Two: Lance’s Own Insecurities**

Lance is a lot of talk. Anyone who watches Voltron can testify that he hardly ever shuts up and is constantly getting his team in danger from his skirt-chasing habits. A lot of bark, but from what we have seen of him, Lance has very little bite. His insecurities eat away at him, making him easy prey to anyone who so much as compliments him. In episode 8, _Taking a Flight_ , Lance is easily mislead when a pretty alien asks him to do something for her (Exhibit B). He never so much as thinks to question what is being asked. This is not a man who can take the lead in a situation that require gut instincts and quick decisions. Lance is a sharpshooter and a thinker, too wrapped up in his own head and pretty words to take necessary actions.

There is a level of confidence demanded of being the top in a private situation. Lance (Exhibit C) has been proven by the narrative to doubt himself and question his actions. He looks for orders rather than gives them and lives or dies off of feedback from others. In season 2 episode 10 _Escape from Beta Traz_ , Lance is struggling with his own sense of self. After praise from Shiro, he pis able to move past his mental roadblock. He needs reassurance and approval for his actions; neither are good traits for someone who wants to be a top. It can be argued that Lance’s loud mouth and wilder nature would make him a good top, but consider the stance of the power bottom. He would be able to not only have Keith’s approval while being under the influence of control, but also be able to retain his own strength and feel as though he is contributing.

* * *

Exhibit D.

Exhibit E.

** Argument 3: Keith  **

Did we watch the same show? Keith is always fucking ready to go. This boy is the best at hand to hand combat in the show, is a close combat fighter, and does not give up. According to the Wiki for Keith, he “has a highly confrontive personality and is definitely not the type to back down from a fight. This trait is best witnessed during his battle with Zarkon, who was using the Black Bayard to push Keith and Red beyond their limits.” He is also described as “a man of action”. Keith doesn’t have time to be a bottom - he has dreams and plans and things to do. Keith's dad didn't fuck a Galra for his boy to come out a bottom. 

When it comes to Lance, he is competitive and Keith has never lost. Time after time in the show, Keith is pushed to his limits but does not give in. Do you think he would give in to a cocky asshole like Lance when he wouldn’t bow down to the Galra? Nah. Not a chance. Lance doesn’t even know how much Keith has to prove to the world. The guy is also absolutely brutal and ruthless to the point of shocking his other team members. The Voltron Wiki highlights this point when discussing the time “he held the Olkarian king, Lubos, hostage at sword point, threatening to viciously decapitate him if the Galra soldiers didn't lower their weapons.” Lance doesn’t stand a an ice cubes chance in hell.

I would also just like to point out the two sets of photos, exhibits D and E. Look me in the eyes and tell me that Keith is a bottom after that.

* * *

 

 

Conclusion:

Keith is a fucking top and Lance is a bottom bitch but it’s okay ‘cause Lance is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This has all been done in good humor on both parts.


End file.
